Second Heart
by BadSector99
Summary: Cukup. Don't tell me bye bye. Vhope. Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok. BTS Fanfic. Bottom!Hoseok. Uke!Hoseok.


Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok

VHope / TaeSeok

Warning : BL, BoysLove, Yaoi, Typo, No Plot. BottomHoseok!

* * *

 _Aku tak tau sejak kapan rasa ini datang…_

 _Hanya saja saat itu ku sadari, air mata telah mengalir begitu saja_

 _Hei pernahkah kau menonton sebuah drama, tapi akhirnya kau lebih menyukai second couple?_

 _Peristiwa dimana hubungan pemain ketiga dengan pemain keempat tampak lebih menarik dibanding pasangan utama dan banyak orang yang sangat penasaran bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka._

 _Ya. Mereka adalah second couple._

 _Secuil bagian dalam hati ku berharap mendapatkan perhatian seperti mereka._

 _Sayangnya, itu hanya harapan semu._

 _Karena kenyatannya tidaklah begitu._

.

"Brengsek."

Aku menatap ke datar pada Taehyung yang menyapu rata gelas dan botol minuman keras yang kusiapkan diatas bar ku, tak bisa ku panggil teman tapi kami cukup akrab. Setiap hari setelah jam kerja dia selalu kemari, saat dimana klub ku sudah kosong dan hampir tutup.

"Jungkook."

Jeon Jungkook, satu-satunya alasan seorang Kim Taehyung kemari.

"Kookie sayang~ apa yang kurang dari ku."

Pria parlente itu akan meracau tak jelas, memanggil-manggil nama Jeon Jungkook.

"Kenapa harus pria itu."

–dan seorang pria lainnya.

"Kenapa harus Min Yoongi."

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, sembari tetap menyapu bersih gelas ditangan ku.

"Jawab aku Jung Hoseok! Bukankah dia sahabat mu"

Ya, Min Yoongi adalah sahabat ku. Jeon Jungkook adalah kekasih Kim Taehyung sebelum bertemu dengan sahabat ku, sekaligus adik kelas ku di klub musik dan tari saat kuliah dulu. Kami berempat adalah sahabat, tapi Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah sepasang kekasih dalam persahabatan kami.

Trank!

Aku mengisyaratkan pada para _bodyguard_ ku untuk tidak melakukan apapun terhadap Taehyung yang melempar gelas ke wajahku, beruntung hanya sedikit menggores dipipi.

"Kenapa kau harus gagal meniduri Min Yoongi, sialan."

Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah ketika pertanyaan itu kembali datang dari mulut seorang Kim Taehyung. Kejadian seminggu yang lalu, dimana Taehyung menjebak Yoongi dengan aprodisiak dan mendorong ku masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Sayang Jungkook datang disaat yang tidak tepat sehingga dia melihat semua itu. Melihat ku yang menimpa Min Yoongi, sedang Taehyung ditangannya dengan sebuah kamera. Sial sekali padahal aku hanya di dorong jatuh.

" _Bukankah sekarang Tae-hyung bersama Hoseok-hyung –kenapa kalian melakukan ini."_

" _Tidak, kookie…."_

" _Kalian brengsek."_

Aku mencoba mengelak, namun Jungkook tak mempercayainya, dan sekarang benar-benar berakhir. Hubungan persahabatan kami. Hanya Taehyung yang masih belum bisa menerima hingga sekarang jika Jungkook benar-benar sudah berpaling kepada Yoongi, dia masih aktif menghubungi Jungkook sedangkan aku disini hanya diam melihat sejauh apa hubungan mereka bertiga.

"Karena Tuhan tak mengkehendaki itu terjadi Taehyung."

"Kau tak tau bagaimana perasaan ku Hoseok, karena kau tak pernah merasakannya!"

Aku terkekeh membuat luka gores dipipi ku sedikit terasa sakit. "Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan aku atau pernah merasakan yang kau rasakan Taehyung." Segelas wine putih kembali ku taruh dihadapannya. "Mereka berdua sudah hidup bahagia, dan kaupun harus mencari kebahagiaan mu sendiri. Lagipula ini tak akan terjadi jika kau tak bermain dibelakang Jungkook."

"Tak usah menceramahi ku Hoseok, hubungan kita itu hanya sebatas memanasi Jungkook."

.

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan second heart?_

 _Hati yang mencintai dalam diam._

 _Yang tak seorang pun menyadarinya._

 _Menunggu kapan kiranya sebuah rasa lelah datang._

 _Hingga dia bisa pergi dengan tenang._

.

"Terserahlah." Aku mendecak kesal.

Semua poros hanya terpusat pada pemain utama, dan aku hanya figuran disini.

"Hei, Hoseok kesepakatan kita masih berlaku bukan?"

Aku menatap aneh ke arah Taehyung, menunggu dengan was-was apa lagi yang akan dikatakan oleh pria gila itu.

"Ikut aku." Tubuh ku terseret begitu Taehyung menarik lengan ku menuju lantai atas _club_ ku. Hah, sial jangan lagi.

Taehyung melempar tubuh ku ke atas kasur, melepas pakaian ku dan pakaiannya dengan kasar, dan mempermainkan ku dengan penuh kendali seperti malam-malam sebelumya. Hingga akhirnya rasa lemah itu menyeruak keluar dari dalam hati ku, perasaan sentimen yang orang kenal dengan nama _terluka_.

.

Goodbye Kim Taehyung.

.

" _Don't tell me bye bye_ Jung Hoseok." Taehyung meremat _note_ ditangannya. " _Where you are_?"

.

END

.

* * *

.

Gak tau mo ngomong apa, Hoseok makin kesini makin ngegemesin makin bikin melting #shy

Wkwk ini ff tertulis begitu saja sebagai pelampiasan ku atas susahnya nyari ff uke!hoseok/bottomseok sebenarnya,

semoga ceritanya bisa dimengerti yah, sorry buat shipper hoseuke yang lain kalau ceritanya gaje begini #wink #slap

Akhir kata...

Terima kasih telah mampir dan membaca :-D


End file.
